Reto a tu Hombría - Nalu Week Día 3: Listón
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: Desde que lo conocía, Lucy había visto a Natsu hacer muchas cosas estúpidas. Pero esto superaba todo. Benditos retos a la hombría. / Nalu Week Día 3: Listón


_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Mashima :3_

* * *

**~ Nalu Week ~ Día Tres ~ Listón ~**

_**~ Reto a tu Hombría ~**_

Lucy había visto a Natsu hacer muchas cosas estúpidas.

Pero esto ya era demasiado.

Todo había comenzado cuando Lucy y Levy encontraron metros y metros de cinta roja, que era muy suave.

Nadie excepto Lucy sabía cómo habían terminado así las cosas.

Bueno, contaré la historia; porque soy la narradora y lo sé todo :l

Entre Lucy, Mirajane, Levy, Lissana y Kinana se repartieron los metros de cinta y cada una llevó una sección a su casa. Lucy no tenía ni idea de lo que las demás chicas habían hecho con las cintas, pero a ella le había parecido divertido hacer tiritas y amarrárselas como si fueran los listones de un traje de sailor.

Aunque a Natsu al principio no le parecía así.

—En serio, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Tres años? — dijo el pelirrosa con los brazos cruzados.

A Lucy le pareció realmente irónico que alguien tan inmaduro como Natsu le tratara de inmadura a ella.

— ¡Soy la heroína de las estrellas! — exclamó Lucy, levantando su dedo índice dramáticamente hacia arriba

Natsu la miró con algo de horror.

El muchacho quiso arrancar, pero la "heroína de las estrellas" invocó a Cáncer, el cual cambió en un momento las ropas de Natsu por un traje de Sailor.

Lucy reventó en carcajadas.

— ¿¡Qué me hiciste!? ¡Maldición Lucy! — gritó mirándose el torso e intentando quitarse la ropa que Cáncer le había puesto; pero era tan torpe que no podía.

Lucy estalló en carcajadas aún más fuertes.

Luego, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y obligó a todo su cuerpo a dejar de reír.

—Natsu Dragneel— dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en la cadera y señalando a Natsu —Reto a tu hombría. Sé que no podrás salir a la calle vestido así y fingir que eres una sailor de corazón—

Natsu transformó su cara en una mueca extraña de fastidio y diversión.

Los retos a la hombría era algo que había inventado Evergreen para fastidiar a Elfman, y todas las chicas habían adoptado la costumbre. Lucy era la única que no había inventado algún reto para la hombría de alguien, hasta ahora.

* * *

Natsu caminaba amenazando a todos bajo la escusa de que era el "Héroe de las llamas". Los miraba feo y los apuntaba acusadoramente como diciendo: "¡En nombre de las llamas…!"

Lucy lo seguía mientras intentaba, sin éxito, parar sus ataques de risa.

— ¡Soy el héroe de las llamas! ¡Yo lucho por que los verdaderos sentimientos salgan a la luz! — dijo Natsu señalando a una pareja de jóvenes que estaban sentados tranquilamente en una banca de la calle mientras tomaban un helado.

Ellos le miraron raro y luego comenzaron a reír.

Natsu siguió de largo y caminó hasta encontrarse con un niño que lloraba. Se agachó para ver qué era lo que le pasaba (dejando de lado el papel de Sailor) y el pequeño le dijo que había perdido a su mamá. Natsu lo cargó en sus brazos y caminó con él para buscar a su madre, lo que a Lucy le pareció muy tierno.

Al final, entraron a una pastelería donde estaba una señora de unos treinta años, que lloraba desconsolada porque no encontraba a su hijo.

—Gracias, Sailor-kun— dijo el niño una vez que estuvo en brazos de su madre.

—No olvides al Héroe de las llamas— dijo Natsu sonriendo de lado para irse de la pastelería muy épicamente.

Cuando salió, se encontró de frente con Lucy.

— ¡Reto superado, Natsu Dragneel! — gritó la chica moviéndose como una sailor.

Natsu suspiró de alivio al ver que ya no tenía que fingir estupideces.

Ambos fueron al gremio para que Natsu se quitara la indumentaria que Cáncer le había colocado.

Al abrir las puertas… todos… bueno…

— ¡Sailor-kun! — dijo Gray fingiendo voz de estar en problemas — ¡Ayúdame! —

A Natsu le palpitó una vena en la frente.

Nadie alcanzó a ver como Sailor-kun saltó sobre Gray y casi lo incineró.

— ¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO! ¡RETO A TU HOMBRÍA! — gritó Dragneel casi salido de sus cabales

— ¡SAILOR-KUN! ¡AYÚDAME! — gritó Gray con la cara carbonizada. Juvia se puso celosa por alguna razón.

¡BAM! Golpe por parte de Natsu en la cara de Gray.

* * *

—En serio, Lucy— dijo Natsu una vez que estuvieron nuevamente en casa de la rubia —Nunca más—

Lucy se había enfadado con él por haber perdido el espíritu de Sailor y casi matar a Gray.

—Más te vale— dijo la rubia sin mirarlo, como restándole importancia.

Ella sólo siguió escribiendo su novela e ignoró completamente a Natsu.

El pelirrosa, al verse ignorado completamente, decidió hacer algo para entretenerse con las cintas que Lucy había dejado por allí.

Luego de un rato, Natsu descubrió que era bastante bueno con las manualidades, porque logró crear una bonita pinza para el pelo con un listón rojo de adorno.

Una vez que estuvo conforme con su trabajo, fue a donde estaba Lucy (aún escribiendo su novela) y se la colocó en la parte de atrás, tomando el cabello de delante y dejando el flequillo fuera.

Entonces, Lucy dejó de ignorarle.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo la rubia palpando la pinza.

—Estaba aburrido, consérvala— contestó el pelirrosa quitándole importancia mientras se dirigía a la ventana para volver a casa, ya que pensaba que era bastante tarde y Happy debía estar preocupado.

Lucy no pudo decir nada y sólo se quedó como tonta mirando la ventana.

_**~ Reto a tu Hombría ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Este es el One Shot que correspondía al día de ayer, pero no pude subirlo porque llegué muy tarde a casa y bueno, estaba muy cansada como para hacer algo XD espero que no les moleste :3 en un ratito más estará el del día de hoy. En fin, me marcho, beban su lechita con chocolate :33**

**Bye Bye! :D**

_**Amy Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir! **_


End file.
